Tak Terucapkan
by ambudaff
Summary: A NejiSasu Day's fic. Kalau kau tak punya siapapun untuk mengadu.


**TAK TERUCAPKAN**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_AU banget, walau diusahakan IC. Rate T, setting di … baca aja :P_

_NejiSasu as you wish, __**Aozora Hyuuga**__! _

_(euh, susah banget nulisnya jugaaaaa, hiks! Dah, NejiSasu yang pertama dan yang terakhir! Ga akan bikin-bikin lagi, baca aja punya __**Ao**__, __**Aicchan**__, dan __**Faria**__!)_

-o0o-

Sore mulai membayang di kaki gunung Manglayang. Matahari menurunkan suhu setelah memiringkan derajat, perlahan menuju peraduannya. Beberapa gumpal awan berarak, menghalangi sinar mentari, sukses juga membantu suhu menurun. Walau belum begitu terasa sejuk karena sisa-sisa siang yang menyengat masih terasa.

Mereka yang bekerja di sawah sudah mulai menyelesaikan tugasnya. Membelokkan kerbau ke pinggir, melepas bajak, membereskannya, dan membawa kerbaunya ke arah sungai. Memandikannya agar segar setelah bekerja seharian. Dan setelah kerbaunya mandi di aliran sungai, yang empunyanya kemudian mandi di pancuran, tempat air baru keluar dari mata air, air yang bersih dan sejuk.

Lamat-lamat dari surau terdengar bedug dipukul dengan irama tertentu. Tak lama disambung dengan lantunan adzan yang merdu. Ashar sudah tiba.

Mereka yang sudah dekat dengan surau, bergegas menyegerakan langkah agar tiba di baris depan, sedang mereka yang masih tertinggal di daerah persawahan atau di pinggir sungai, bergegas mengambil air wudhu dan membentangkan sehelai kain seadanya agar nampak sebagai sajadah. Agar dapat bertemu dengan Dia.

Surau agak lengang. Masih sore. Hanya beberapa shaf saja. Nanti Maghrib, di mana orang sudah pada tiba di rumah masing-masing, surau akan ramai. Diteruskan hingga Isya. Sekarang barisan shaf didominasi oleh anak-anak muda. Selesai Ashar mereka yang kecil dan remaja putri akan belajar mengaji, sedang remaja putra yang besar-besar belajar silat.

Di mana ada gula, di mana ada yang manis-manis, semut akan mengerumuni. Demikian pula di desa Karang Tumaritis ini, tak ada pengecualian. Sehabis mengaji, biasanya para remaja putri bergerombol—tidak begitu mencolok—di sudut surau, mengintip kegiatan para remaja putra. Sebaliknya, sehabis shalat Isya, sebagian remaja putra akan mengantar para remaja putri—dalihnya perlindungan, dan mereka sebagai pemuda gagah berani wajib melindungi mereka yang lemah. Walau akan kurang jumlah sukarelawan kalau ditawari untuk mengantar Nek Chiyo atau Wak Ebisu kembali ke rumah, beda kalau mengantar Sakura, Hinata, atau Ten Ten.

Tidak ada bedanya dengan hari ini. Para pemuda sudah sibuk pemanasan. Belum nampak adanya pelatih mereka, tapi mereka sudah rajin sendiri.

"Kalau Kang Kakashi memang biasanya juga telat, dia nggak pernah shalat di surau, tapi masa' kang Gai juga ikut-ikutan telat sih? Dia kan biasanya juga shalat di sini?" Naruto yang hampir selalu berbaju oranye, terdengar _misuh-misuh_.

"Dia tadi disuruh ke kecamatan, nganter surat sama Bu Kepala Desa," sahut Rock Lee, pemuda yang ini hampir selalu berbaju hijau hasil kampanye dari sebuah partai.

"Ya sudah, kita latihan sendiri saja," Neji menengahi. Usianya sebetulnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan rekan-rekannya, tapi ia bisa dibilang asisten pelatih. Rajin latihan, rajin menyiapkan alat-alat, rajin juga membereskannya lagi kalau sudah selesai latihan.

Itu juga biasanya membuat Naruto suka berusaha mencoba mencuri kesempatan: Neji tinggal bersama adik-adik sepupunya, Hinata dan Hanabi. Hampir sedesa tahu kalau Naruto naksir Hinata, dan Hinata rupanya malu-malu kucing. Naruto suka berdalih, akan mengantar pulang Hinata, karena Neji masih membereskan peralatan latihan; tapi jarang berhasil karena biasanya Hinata suka menunggu kakak sepupunya itu :P

Jadilah hari itu hampir seperti hari biasa, pemanasan bersama, dan sudah akan dilanjut dengan melatih jurus, ketika sesuatu yang tak biasa muncul. Seseorang.

"Uchiha … Sasuke?" lirih Neji saat ia menyadari ada seseorang berdiri mematung di depan mereka.

"TEEMEEEE!" Naruto berteriak kencang sambil berlari ke arahnya, "Kau ini ke mana saja sih?"

"Hn," bisik Sasuke nyaris tak terdengar.

"Biar dia Ashar dulu, nanti latihan bersama kita," suara lain terdengar. Kang Kakashi dan Kang Gai. Nampaknya mereka datang bersamaan.

Ada sesuatu yang lain dalam sorot matanya, pikir Neji. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda, dibanding saat mereka masih bersama-sama latihan se-desa dulu.

Meski masih penasaran, mereka membiarkan saja Sasuke berjalan ke pancuran, wudhu, dan masuk ke surau. Giliran di dalam surau yang ribut sekarang: para remaja putri baru menyadari kedatangan Sasuke dan menjadi histeris karenanya, histeris tertahan karena ibu Ustadzah Shizune langsung saja memelototi mereka, menyuruh diam dan melanjutkan tadarus.

Sasuke sendiri tak acuh—atau pura-pura tak hirau—shalat dan langsung keluar ke arah kerumunan remaja putra yang mengelilingi Kang Kakashi dan Kang Gai, sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi, kita latihan dulu seperti biasa, setelah Isya akan ada beberapa orang tetap tinggal untuk membantu bu Kades. Atur saja siapa yang tetap tinggal untuk hari apa, karena bantuan ini akan berlangsung untuk beberapa hari lamanya. Ah, itu Sasuke sudah datang, kau juga ikut saja."

Mata hitam itu bertanya tanpa suara.

"Desa-desa tetangga sudah beberapa hari ini kedatangan pencuri ternak. Dikhawatirkan akan meluas juga hingga ke desa kita. Makanya bu Kades meningkatkan pengamanan, ronda ditambah orangnya. Kita dari perguruan silat akan membantu juga," Kang Gai membantu menjelaskan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, dan turut bergabung saat teman-temannya membentuk barisan, pemanasan, dan mulai berlatih jurus. Tak disadari sepasang mata memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Memperhatikan sorot mata yang berubah kini.

-o0o-

**Kilas balik**

"Aku harus pergi!"

"Mengapa harus pergi, Teme?"

Mata hitam itu melirik tajam pada si empunya suara berkaus oranye, yang sudah bersuara lagi.

"OK, OK, seisi desa tahu kalau keluargamu dihabisi. Seisi desa juga menuduh kakakmu Itachi yang melakukannya karena ia kemudian menghilang. Tapi apa kau sendiri yang akan mengejarnya? Kami seperguruan tahu kalau kau hanya akan mengantar nyawa kalau kau—"

"Aku tahu itu. Karenanya aku tidak akan langsung pergi mengejarnya. Aku akan pergi berguru."

"Apa kau pikir perguruan kita tidak bagus?" tanya si baju hijau setengah tersinggung. Ia selalu sensitif kalau untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

"Aku dengar di desa sebelah ada guru yang hebat. Orochimaru," sahut Sasuke tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Kudengar memang hebat," Neji turut campur dalam percakapan, "siswanya langsung maju pesat. Tapi kudengar juga bahwa ia menggunakan hal-hal terlarang, obat terlarang, jurus-jurus terlarang, agar siswa-siswanya bisa maju sepesat itu."

"Tak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa mengejar Itachi dan membuatnya membalas apa yang ia perbuat."

Apapun yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya, tak menggoyahkan pikirannya. Malam itu juga Sasuke pergi.

Sepasang mata lavender menatap kepergiannya dari jauh.

**Akhir kilas balik**

-o0o-

Undian sudah ditetapkan, malam ini giliran Neji, Sasuke, dan kang Kakashi menemani ronda reguler berkeliling kampung. Ketika Neji dan Sasuke tiba di pos ronda, Kang Izumo dan Kang Kotetsu nampaknya sedang berkeliling.

"Kang Kakashi paling juga telat," Neji menyuarakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. Karenanya ia hanya mengangguk saja.

Menoleh pada Sasuke, Neji bertanya menyelidik, "Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan?"

Menghela napas, Sasuke tak menatap pada Neji, menatap lurus ke depan, pandangannya mengawang-awang. "Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku kembali. Itu saja."

Dan terdiam lagi.

Neji tak bertanya lagi. Ia berdiri, memeriksa berkeliling, dan kembali tatkala dari kejauhan nampak Kang Kotetsu dan Kang Izumo.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sejauh ini aman. Tapi kan belum tengah malam," Kotetsu menghenyakkan dirinya di sudut, membuka termosnya, mengeluarkan cangkir-cangkir dan menuangkan kopi, "lewat tengah malam kita harus lebih waspada." Ia membagikan cangkir-cangkir kopinya. "Hee? Kakashi belum datang?" tanyanya melihat kopinya masih ada secangkir lagi.

"Belum," geleng Neji, "Mungkin masih berjalan di jalan kebahagiaan."

Kotetsu tertawa berbarengan Izumo, "Dari dulu alasannya selalu itu, " ia memasukkan lagi kopi jatah Kakashi ke dalam termos.

Mereka berempat menghirup kopi. Neji berdiri, "Apa sekarang akan dibagi saja giliran berkeliling? Atau mau berkeliling bersama-sama, dibagi daerahnya?"

"Rasanya mending begitu," Izumo menghabiskan kopinya dan berdiri, "tadi kami sudah ke daerah Utara. Mungkin sekarang ke Barat, kalian ke Selatan, dan Kakashi biarkan saja menunggu pos kalau dia datang nanti."

"Begini saja," Sasuke tiba-tiba berbicara, "bagaimana kalau akang-akang berjalan lebih dulu seperti biasa meronda, lalu kami menyusul dari belakang? Kudengar dari desa sebelah, para pencuri ternak itu beraksi setelah ronda melewati daerahnya."

"OK," Kotetsu menambahkan, "kalau bisa kalian berkeliling secara diam-diam. Biarkan kami berkeliling secara terbuka."

Neji mengangguk. "Mungkin kalau kita keliling diam-diam, kita bisa menjebak mereka."

Keempatnya mengangguk. Terbagi dua, mereka bersiap mulai dengan rencana.

Kotetsu dan Izumo menghabiskan kopinya lalu beranjak pergi. Tak lupa, persenjataan lengkap bagi seorang peronda, _kohkol_—kentongan—plus pemukulnya, golok diselipkan di pinggang dalam lilitan sarung, berikut senter.

Kedua pemuda dari perguruan silat tak membawa kentongan atau senter. Golok sih bawa. Walau untuk Neji, itu hanya basa-basi karena dia jago tangan kosong. Andalannya melemahkan pertahanan orang, lalu mematah-matahkan tulangnya.

Setelah sepuluh menit, keduanya saling berpandang, lalu mengangguk. Saatnya. Dengan ancang-ancang mereka melompat ke sebuah pohon, setengah berlari, lalu keduanya terlihat seperti menghilang. Melompat atau melayang dari satu pohon ke pohon lain, nyaris tak terlihat oleh mata awam.

Neji menajamkan penglihatannya, memindai ke segala arah. Walau dalam gelap, ia piawai memindai. Ia berhasil memindai suatu tempat yang mencurigakan. Ada beberapa orang—satu, dua, tiga, empat mungkin—berpakaian gelap, merunduk-runduk di sisi jalan, di antara semak. Kang Kotetsu dan kang Izumo baru saja lewat, dan ternyata para penjahat itu memang tak terlihat, tak menarik perhatian.

Dengan isyarat Neji menunjukkan tempat yang ia lihat pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk, lalu duduk diam di salah satu cabang pohon, menunggu, mengawasi dengan kewaspadaan penuh. Tapi kemudian ia bergeser ke arah Neji, mendekat dari arah belakang dan berbisik: '_lebih baik menangkap basah mereka_?'

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Neji mengangguk.

-o0o-

**POV Neji**

Walau tanpa suara Neji merasa Sasuke bergerak mendekat. Ada rasa yang aneh muncul. Seperti biasanya kalau seseorang mendekat, indra perasa-nya akan langsung aktif. Tapi tidak seperti ini. Ada rasa yang berbeda.

Dan bukan hanya indra perasa-nya saja yang mendadak menjadi berkali lipat sensitif, tapi juga jantungnya berlipat kali bekerja. Lebih keras.

Ada rasa yang aneh. Bukan, tidak aneh. Karena ia pernah merasa seperti ini. Dulu. Dulu saat Sasuke belum pergi. Dulu. Rasa yang selalu harus ditekannya dalam-dalam, tak boleh muncul ke permukaan.

Sekarang alam bawah sadarnya tak mampu mengerangkeng rasa itu lebih lama. Sekarang rasa aneh itu muncul lagi ke permukaan. Sekarang ia harus berjuang lebih keras untuk menekan rasa itu dalam-dalam lagi.

Apalagi Sasuke lebih dekat. Dan berbisik di belakang telinganya—ada jarak memang.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Neji untuk menangkan detak jantungnya sebelum ia mengangguk.

Dan ada rasa aneh lain lagi tatkala diperhatikan lebih jauh, indra pendengarnya merasakan.

Ada debaran jantung yang lain lagi, juga sama tak beraturan, dan si pemilik debaran jantung tengah berusaha mengendalikan ketakberaturan itu. Debaran liar itu.

'Apakah ia juga punya perasaan yang sama,' pikirnya. Sesaat. Menganggu konsentrasinya. Beberapa saat. Dan bergegas ditepisnya, berusaha kembali ke suasana normal.

-o0o-

**POV Normal**

Malam semakin dalam masuk ke kegelapan saat Neji melihat gerakan. Komplotan itu mulai beraksi. Neji menebak arah perginya, kemungkinan ke arah kediaman Haji Teuchi. Saudagar mi bakso di Pasar Baru, kedai Ichiraku. Haji Teuchi selalu membuat mi dan baksonya sendiri. Itu yang menjadikan rasanya sedap tak tertandingi—salah satu pelanggan nomer wahidnya adalah Naruto—. Baksonya yang lezat itu karena Haji Teuchi memotong sapi sendiri sehingga dagingnya segar. Bagian daging yang lain dijual di Pasar Baru—anak Haji Teuchi juga ada yang jadi pedagang daging.

Dan inilah sasaran komplotan penjarah ternak itu: kandang sapi Haji Teuchi.

Neji bimbang sejenak. Nampaknya komplotan itu punya ilmu silat yang cukup tangguh. Dan yang jelas, jumlah mereka lebih dari dua. Sepertinya empat orang. Sedang ia hanya berdua dengan Sasuke. Mau kembali mencari bala-bantuan, nampaknya akan terlambat. Kalau mendengar berita-berita dari desa-desa sebelah, nampaknya mereka beraksi secepat kilat.

Oke. Akan ia tangani sendiri saja. Berdua dengan Sasuke. Lagipula Sasuke konon sudah mendapat tambahan ilmu dari perguruan Orochimaru? Tak boleh disepelekan.

Neji menoleh pada Sasuke dan mengangguk saat empat orang itu mulai bergerak: tanpa bersuara, anjing penjaga di depan gerbang dilumpuhkan. Berikut sasarannya penjaga pintu depan yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk—sasaran yang mudah. Satu di antara komplotan itu membongkar alarm sederhana—canggih untuk ukuran desa Karang Tumaritis sih tapi tidak untuk komplotan itu. Nampaknya mereka sudah terbiasa.

Entah ajian sirep**1)** apa yang mereka rapalkan, yang jelas ternak-ternak itu tidak ribut. Dengan mudah mereka membuka pintu-pintu kandang. Kemungkinan mereka memakai ajian sirep itu diduga Neji saat sapi-sapi itu patuh tak perlu disuruh-suruh lagi membentuk barisan dan berjalan teratur menuju pintu gerbang, hampir tak ada suara.

Hampir.

Karena ada satu suara yang menghentikan jalan prosesi sapi-sapi ini.

"Ke mana kalian pikir kalian akan pergi?"

Kang Kakashi.

Neji dan Sasuke berpandangan lega sesaat sebelum mereka melompat turun—tanpa suara—untuk mem-_back up_ Kang Kakashi. Dari sudut nun sebelah sana nampaknya ada sosok Kang Gai, jadi Neji dan Sasuke bersiap berbagi sudut yang belum terjaga. Otomatis, di dua sisi lain agar komplotan itu terkepung.

Namun Sasuke menahan tangan Neji sejenak, "Hati-hati dengan pemimpinnya. Yang di depan. Yang paling tinggi. Kalau ia seperti berkelit ke kanan, konsentrasi ke kiri."

Neji mengangguk dan menyelinap ke arah seberangnya. Baru beberapa detik kemudian terpikir, "Darimana Sasuke tahu?"

Tapi tak ada waktu karena komplotan itu mulai bergerak melawan.

-o0o-

"Kalian tak apa-apa?" tanya kang Kakashi setelah selesai menyerahkan keempat anggota komplotan itu pada Kapten Nara, polisi setempat. Atas saran Sasuke, mereka diborgol lalu borgol mereka diselipi daun kelor**2)**, juga sel mereka dikelilingi daun kelor di sana sini. Konon katanya agar semua jampi, ajian, dan segala macam mantra mereka tak akan bisa berfungsi. Memang benar, mereka lesu bagai lap basah yang dicoba ditegakkan.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Neji membenahi perban yang melilit lengan kirinya, memar sedikit di situ. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia balas bertanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ada sedikit luka sabetan golok di lengan, tapi tak jadi masalah.

"OK, kita pulang saja. Nanti kalau Kapten Nara memerlukan keterangan lagi, ia tahu di mana bisa menemukan kita. Sasuke, kau mau pulang ke mana?"

Kang Kakashi mengatakan hal yang benar. Kediaman Uchiha—sejak kepergian Sasuke—tak ada yang mengurus, penuh dengan sarang laba-laba, debu, dan sebagainya.

"Ke tempatku saja dulu," Neji heran sendiri karena suaranya tiba-tiba mengatakan itu, "minimal sampai besok pagi, dan setelah itu terserah, apakah dia mau membersihkan dulu tempatnya atau bagaimana."

"OK," kang Kakashi menyetujui tanpa meminta persetujuan Sasuke dulu, tapi Neji menoleh pada Sasuke, dan ia mengangguk. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Nanti sore latihan lagi seperti biasa?"

Neji dan Sasuke mengangguk berbarengan.

Kang Kakashi menepuk bahu mereka, "Istirahat saja dulu. Kalau perlu, Subuh nggak usah ke surau, shalat saja di rumah."

Mereka mengangguk dan kemudian berpencar ke rumah masing-masing, Neji dan Sasuke, kang Kakashi, dan kang Gai.

Berjalan tanpa suara mereka tiba di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Kamar Neji terpisah dari rumah induk, ada beberapa kamar yang terpisah demikian. Dengan demikian tak menganggu walau pulang sedemikian larut.

Neji mengeluarkan kunci kamar, membukanya. "Silakan," sahutnya sambil masuk.

Kamarnya rapi untuk ukuran cowok.

Neji mengeluarkan kasur gulung dari kolong tempat tidurnya, menghamparkannya dan menambahkan sebuah bantal dari tumpukan di atas tempat tidurnya. "Kamar mandinya di luar," sahutnya.

Sasuke mengangguk, dan berjalan ke luar, "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

Neji mengangguk dan meneruskan merapikan tempat tidur cadangan. Tak lama Sasuke masuk, gantian Neji yang ke kamar mandi.

Kembali dari kamar mandi, Sasuke sudah duduk di kasur cadangan, tidak bersiap untuk tidur, tapi seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tak ingin mengganggunya, Neji mendekati saklar lampu, bersiap mnematikan lampu dan tidur, ketika Sasuke memanggilnya pelan, "Neji—"

Tangan Neji yang sudah siap mematikan lampu terhenti. "Ada apa?"

Terdiam.

Neji tak jadi mematikan lampu. Tapi Sasuke terdiam saja. Lalu malahan, "—tidak jadi."

Justru ini membuat Neji jadi penasaran. Ia duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Menatapnya dalam-dalam, walau Sasuke menunduk tak balas memandangnya. Tiba-tiba muncul lagi perasaan yang sedari dulu diredamnya, yang dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba ia mengerti, rasa aneh yang muncul itu.

Rasa ingin melindungi.

Neji menghela napas, "Kalau kau ingin bicara, bicaralah. Kalau merasa belum siap, tak apa. Mungkin … suatu saat nanti. Terserah kapan saja kau siap, aku—bersedia."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. "Soal—tadi. Soal kawanan pencuri ternak tadi. Bagaimana aku bisa—tahu begitu banyak."

Yah, itu juga membuatku penasaran, batin Neji. Tapi ia diam saja dan terus membiarkan Sasuke berbicara.

"Aku pergi ke perguruan Orochimaru seperti yang kalian lihat. Aku memang menjadi semakin kuat. Sangat kuat. Orochimaru memang tidak melatih murid-muridnya dengan cara konvensional saja. Tapi ia juga—memakai obat-obatan terlarang, jurus-jurus terlarang—"

Sasuke menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau tentu mendengar tentang kematian Orochimaru? Yang dikatakan karena sakit?" ia menatap mata Neji sekilas, lalu menunduk, "itu aku yang membunuhnya." Pelan. Lirih.

Neji mengangguk perlahan, tapi tetap diam, membiarkan Sasuke mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Aku terus mencari Itachi, aku berniat untuk membunuhnya. Aku mendengar kalau Itachi bergabung dengan komplotan penjarah ternak itu, aku memburunya. Aku bahkan bergabung dengan komplotan itu. Itulah yang membuatku tahu kebiasaan mereka, jurus-jurus yang mereka pakai, ajian sirep dan penagkalnya, dan seterusnya."

Jadi itu sebabnya, pikir Neji, tapi ia terus membiarkan Sasuke bicara.

"—Dan aku memang berhasil membunuhnya, tapi—tapi—aku ternyata salah. Bukan Itachi. Itachi tak bersalah, tapi—Apa yang aku kira selama ini, apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini, ternyata salah besar—"

Untuk pertama kalinya Neji melihat seorang laki-laki meneteskan airmata.

Neji bergulat mati-matian dengan naluri untuk memeluknya, membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukannya, tidak. Ia berusaha menahan diri, membiarkan agar Sasuke sendiri yang memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Berdiri perlahan, ia mematikan lampu. Ruangan menjadi temaram, hanya sisa jejak lampu halaman yang sampai setelah berusaha menembus jendela bertirai. Neji duduk lagi, tidak di hadapan Sasuke seperti tadi, tapi di sampingnya. Tepat di sampingnya. Berusaha tidak melihat gerakan Sasuke menghapus sebutir airmatanya. Membiarkan saja Sasuke diam, tak bertanya apa-apa.

"Kau pasti akan mengatakan '_apa aku bilang dulu'_. Naruto juga pasti akan bilang seperti itu. Rock Lee. Shikamaru. Dan yang lainnya—semua pasti akan bilang kalau aku tergesa-gesa—"

Neji menghela napas sejenak, "Aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

Sasuke menoleh heran.

Neji menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. "Kau tidak punya siapa-siapa. Ayah, ibu, saudaramu, semua dibunuh. Kakakmu pergi."

Sasuke menghela napas. Duduk menyandar juga seperti Neji.

Neji meneruskan, "Dan kau tidak pernah berusaha mencari teman, teman untuk berbagi, teman untuk mencari pandangan lain. Selama ini kau melihat segala sesuatu dari arahmu saja. Jika kau mau membuka pandanganmu, kau bisa berdiskusi dengan yang lain, yang mungkin saja melihat dunia dari sisi yang berbeda."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Sejenak. Kemudian ia membuka matanya, menoleh pada Neji, berujar seolah baru sadar, "Kau juga sudah kehilangan orangtuamu."

Neji mengangguk. "Aku juga sudah tidak punya orangtua. Aku tidak punya saudara, aku anak tunggal. Dan sepertimu, aku dulu juga tidak pernah melihat dunia dari sudut pandang orang lain. Aku hanya melihat dari sudut pandangku saja. Sampai suatu saat aku tersadar bahwa dunia ini terdiri dari banyak—sungguh banyak—sudut pandang."

Sasuke duduk tegak, menoleh, pandangannya tepat terkunci, "Kau tidak menyalahkanku?"

"Untuk pergi, tidak. Untuk tidak mencari pendapat lain dari orang lain, ya."

"Aku—tidak punya—"

"Paling tidak kau bisa mencariku—"

Mata hitam itu tepat menembus mata lavender, menerobos terus ke dalam, dan menemukan apa yang ia cari selama ini. Mata lavender itu tepat menembus mata hitam, menerobos terus ke dalam, dan menemukan apa yang ia cari selama ini.

Sasuke menyandarkan diri pada bahu Neji. Kepalanya menelusup.

Lengan kukuh Neji merangkulnya.

Tak ada kata terucap.

**FIN**

_Nyahaha! 3.031 kata story only dalam Ms Word. Gaje nian! Ini hasil dari pemaksaan, jadilah seperti ini! Bener kan, they do not say what they're feeling. Jangan mikir yang enggak-enggak! TIDAK ADA LEMON DI SINIH! KALAU ADA YANG MAU, BIKIN AJA SENDIRIH!_

_*ngocek es lemon tea*_

_*ditakol __**Ao**__, __**Ai**__, dan __**Faria**__*_

_Semua komen, kritik, flame, diterima dengan pasrah, semua sumbang saran maupun sumbangan dana juga diterima dengan sukacita! *ditakol Neji*_

_Catatan di kaki:_

_**1) Sirep**__: ajian yang membuat orang lain tertidur atau menurut saja pada perapal ajian itu._

_**2) Daun kelor**__: konon daun ini berkhasiat membuat ilmu hitam luntur._

_OK, selamat merayakan Hari NejiSasu! Ambu mau balik lagi ke habitat aslinya *duduk di pojokan, menulis Snapefic untuk __**Niero**__*_


End file.
